


Ai ja nai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Hablo de la manera como cambiaste conmigo. Hablo del desprendimiento que pasó entre nosotros. Hablo de lo en que te transformaste.” llevó de vuelta los ojos en él, la expresión seria. “Las personas pueden crecer, pero no cambiar de esta manera.” lo reprochó, y Tamamori sintió crecer la sensación de ser acusado de algo. “Y luego” siguió el mayor. “hablo de como empezaste a engañarme.”
Relationships: Miyata Toshiya/Tamamori Yuta





	Ai ja nai

**Ai ja nai**

**(No es amor)**

Cuando esa noche Yuta volvió a casa, le tomó un poco de tiempo para darse cuenta que había algo extraño.

Miyata estaba sentado en el diván, los brazos cruzados y un aire harto.

“Hola.” le dijo Yuta, confuso. Se miró alrededor: no estaba mirando la televisión, no estaba haciendo nada.

Tamamori tuvo el presentimiento que el hombre lo estuviera esperando.

“Hola, Yuta.” contestó, en tono serio.

El menor aguantó la respiración, acercándose a él pero sin sentarse.

“Toshiya... ¿pasó algo?” preguntó, mordiéndose un labio.

Miyata levantó los ojos en su dirección, de manera casi inocente.

“No me gusta tener que decirlo, pero... tenemos que hablar, Yuta.” murmuró, y por su voz Tamamori podía decir que de verdad lo sentía, cualquiera tuviera que decirle. “Siéntate, por favor.” añadió, pero Yuta sacudió la cabeza.

“Prefiero quedarme en pie, gracias.” susurró, casi tuviera miedo de hablar en alta voz.

No sabía darse una explicación por esa actitud.

Desde hace unas semanas Toshiya ya no le parecía lo mismo, pero no se había preocupado mucho.

Había atribuido el cambio al estrés por el debut, al trabajo, al cansancio; no le había preguntado nada sobre de eso.

Esa actitud, sin embargo, le decía que había que tener algo más detrás sus razones.

Después que hubo rechazado de sentarse, Miyata extendió una mano hacía de él.

“Por favor... prefiero que te sientes. Tengo algo de qué hablarte y no quiero que te quedes en pie.” insistió, y Yuta evaluó sus opciones.

No sabía porque no quisiera sentarse a su lado; sabía que en ese momento estar en pie aliviaba el incómodo, lo hacía sentir más seguro, como si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de escaparse si no le hubiera gustado lo que Miyata tenía que decirle.

Porque no estaba posible que le gustara. No con esa mirada, no con ese tono.

Pero no tenía buenas razones para rechazar, ninguna que pudiera expresar en alta voz; por eso, se sentó a lado del mayor, al borde del diván, tenso y con las manos en el regazo que se retorcían.

“¿De qué quieres hablarme?” preguntó, cuidado.

Miyata le miró los ojos por un momento que pareció eterno, luego asintió brevemente, como para animarse.

“Desde hace un poco de tiempo, me encontré reflexionando en nuestra relación, Yuta.” empezó, hablando despacio y en tono calibrado, para ser seguro que el menor entendiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

Tamamori sintió el latido de su corazón acelerar, pero no pudo hacer otro que bajar la cabeza y asentir, pidiéndole de seguir.

“Pensé en cuando nos conocimos. En cuando nos juntamos. Y... y luego pensé en lo que somos ahora.” suspiró, poniendo un aire atormentado. “Ya no somos los mismos, ¿verdad?”

El menor no sabía decir si fuera o no una pregunta retórica pero, por cortesía, contestó.

“Las personas cambian, Toshiya. Tenía trece años y tú quince cuando nos conocimos, sólo erábamos adolescentes. Es normal que...” estaba a punto de continuar, pero el mayor no lo dejó.

“No hablo de esto, Yuta.” lo interrumpió, y a Tamamori le gustó aún menos la manera como pronunciaba su nombre, el tono frio y la falta de diminutivos y sufijos; sonaba muy mal en sus orejas, que lo habían oído llamarlo así poquísimas veces.

“¿Pues qué quieres decir?” preguntó, en baja voz.

Miyata suspiró, desviando la mirada.

“Hablo de la manera como cambiaste _conmigo_. Hablo del desprendimiento que pasó entre nosotros. Hablo de lo en que te transformaste.” llevó de vuelta los ojos en él, la expresión seria. “Las personas pueden crecer, pero no cambiar de esta manera.” lo reprochó, y Tamamori sintió crecer la sensación de ser acusado de algo. “Y luego” siguió el mayor. “hablo de como empezaste a engañarme.” concluyó, en voz apenas oíble.

El menor se sintió como caer.

No negó, no tenía sentido hacerlo.

Estaba amargado, y malditamente sorprendido.

Miyata nunca había mostrado de saber algo de eso. Y Tamamori había asumido que efectivamente ignorara los engaños.

Esporádicos, pero imposible negar que hubieran ocurrido.

“Toshiya, yo...” trató de volver a hablar pero, otra vez, el mayor no le dio tiempo.

“No quiero oír tus justificaciones, Yuta. De verdad. Traté de fingir que no hubiera ocurrido nada la primera vez, y así la segunda y la tercera también. ¿Pero me explicas qué sentido tiene seguir adelante? ¿Por qué tendría que quedarme contigo y seguir siendo engañado? Soy harto de esta situación, yo... ya no puedo, Yuta, es demasiado.” dijo, la mirada baja y los ojos fijos al suelo.

Tamamori estaba lentamente realizando lo que acababa de decirle, aunque no queriendo creerlo.

Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, antes de dirigirse en la habitación, instintivamente.

Había una maleta al pie de la cama.

No había nada de Miyata alrededor.

Tamamori sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Volvió en salón, encontrando al mayor así como lo había dejado.

“Toshiya... te ruego. Es tan... improviso. Dame la posibilidad de intentar de nuevo, te lo suplico. No va a pasar otra vez, fueron debilidades momentáneas, pero no significan nada por mí.” le dijo, yéndole cerca y apretando los puños en su camiseta.

Toshiya levantó los ojos, con aire amargado. En un movimiento brusco, lo alejó de sí.

“Te di demasiadas posibilidades. Cada vez me dije que iba a ser la última, que al final todos pueden tener momentos de duda, que todos pueden cometer errores. Pero hay una línea bien definida entre mi ser complaciente y mi ser patético.” hizo una pausa, suspirando. “Porque si me quedara aquí contigo sería _realmente_ patético. Intenté de cerrar los ojos en tus continuos engaños, y lo hice porque te quiero. Pero ahora no puedo más.” murmuró.

“Toshiya, no lo hagas. Te ruego, no lo hagas.” suplicó Tamamori, peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas.

Miyata lo empujó para pasar e ir cerca de la puerta, remarcando su posición.

“Lo hice ya. Adiós, Yuta.” le dijo, firme, sin tener éxito de ocultar un velo de melancolía en la voz.

Tamamori se acercó otra vez, cogiéndole un brazo y apretándolo.

“No puedes dejarme, Toshiya. Te necesito, _te ruego_.” lo rogó, tragando todo su orgullo.

Miyata frunció el entrecejo, sin escaparse de su agarre.

“Me necesitabas cuando estábamos niños, Yuta, porque no eres bueno a estar a solas. Porque...” tragó, mordiéndose un labio. “Es para tu convicción de necesitarme que estamos juntos, no porque me quieres.” concluyó, finalmente liberándose del agarre en su brazo.

Tamamori quería contestar.

Quería gritar, decirle que no era verdad, decirle que la necesidad que sentía de él era segundaria, que lo amaba tanto como lo amaba Toshiya.

Pero no pudo.

Se miraron fijo unos segundos, como si Miyata esperara de ser contradicho, como si lo quisiera.

Después de un poco de tiempo suspiró, yendo hacia la entrada.

“Lo siento que se acabe de esta manera, Yuta. Yo...” murmuró, y aunque no pudiera verlo el menor fue seguro que hubiera cedido al llanto. “Te quiero, aunque no soy dispuesto a quedarme contigo, no de esta manera.” dijo, en un suspiro, antes de irse.

En cuanto oyó la puerta cerrarse, Tamamori se desmayó al suelo, arrodillado.

Se había salido los ojos, la mirada en blanco.

Las palabras de Miyata seguían volviendo en círculo en su cabeza, y él no hacía nada para pararlas.

Siempre había sido con él.

Habían crecido juntos, y siempre había estado bien con Toshiya.

Feliz, protegido. Amado.

Tanto que lo había dado por sentado.

Tanto que nunca se había quedado reflexionando en lo que sentía por él.

Y ahora que se había ido, ahora que le había dicho que en realidad Tamamori nunca lo había amado, no sabía qué pensar.

Lo había engañado, y por eso no tenía justificaciones.

Se tomó la cara en las manos, clavando las uñas en la piel, esperando de calmarse.

Luego se echó a llorar, las lágrimas que quemaban los rasguños.

No sabía si quería a Toshiya o no.

Sólo sabía que era una parte de él, y que se sentía vacío sin él.

Lloró, porque sin él era todo lo que sabía hacer.

Se sentía nada.

Porque en esa ocasión, sólo podía enfadarse con sí mismo para no haber tenido éxito de luchar, para no haber aprendido a amar a Miyata como debería haber hecho, para haber sido tan superficial y... casi cruel en su respecto, ni siquiera dándose cuenta.

Que le gustara o no, ese dolor se lo merecía.


End file.
